


Working on a confession

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Other Dcst ships needs love [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, Taiju need loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: “Yuzuirha.... I like you!”Taiju stood in his bathroom, late at night, look at the bathroom mirror. He had decided that tomorrow he wanted to finally confess to Yuzuirha.
Relationships: Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Series: Other Dcst ships needs love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Working on a confession

**Author's Note:**

> Today until Friday will be different ships besides Sengen I think need more love.  
> My second time writing for this tag! and Taiju needs it.

“Yuzuriha.... I like you!”

Taiju stood in his bathroom, late at night, looking at the bathroom mirror. He had decided that tomorrow he wanted to finally confess to Yuzuriha. It had been 5 years since he’d first met her. Yuzuriha was trying to carry a bunch of boxes for the crafts club up the stairs and Taiju had offered to help.

_“Hey, do you need help with that..?” Taiju offered._

_“Huh? Oh yes please,” Yuzuriha turned. “Uhh, Oki kun right..?”_ _  
_ _“Yup!” Taiju beamed. “Your Ogawa san right?”_

 _The brown hair girl nodded. “Ya, that’s me. Sorry to keep you held up like this,”_ _  
_ _“It’s no problem. I’m actually waiting for a friend to finish with his science club. We walk home together,” Taiju explained as they started making their way up the stairs. The boxes were heavy but nothing Taiju couldn’t handle, but that made Taiju think for a second… “Were you planning on carrying these on your own?”_

_“Oh ya,” Yuzuriha sighed. “The club is kinda small right now so I said I would get the materials but I didn’t think they be this heavy,”_

_“Ohh? What club are you in?” Taiju inquired._

_“The crafts club. The president is a good friend of mine so I joined once school started. We’ve been doing small things here and there but we were waiting for these to come in,” Yuzuriha lifted the boxes in her arms slightly up as she said “These”_

_“Sounds fun,” Taiju commented._

_“I know right?” Yuzuria’s eyes beamed before they quickly faded again. “But we need at least 6 members, but one of your clubmates recently_ _transferred_ _schools…,”_

_Well, Senkuu was going to take awhile in his club and Taiju needs something to do to pass the time. The two reached the club room door._

_“I can join if you want,”_

_“Really?”_ _  
_ _“I mean ya, I got some time to kill, but I’m no good at crafts,”_

 _“Ohh thank you Oki kun!”_ Yuzuriha _used her elbow to slide open the door to the club room. “We got a new member!”_

Ever since then Taiju had been going with Yuzuriha to the crafts club. He was still no good at it but he loved when Yuzuriha tried to help him. He harbored feelings for the girl since then, but he was too scared to ruin their friendship, and that’s if she didn’t like him like that..?  
“Ahh no!” Taiju slapped his hands on his face “you said you’d do it and you’re going to tell her how you feel,” Taiju talked to himself. “Oh god did I say that out loud?!”

**_Bang bang!_ **

Taiju jumped at the sound coming from the other side of the wall.

**_Bang, bang._ **

“Oh it’s just Senkuu,”  
He and Senkuu lived in the same apartment complex and shared a wall so he often heard Taiju talking to himself while he was trying to sleep. So they come up with a system. One bang meant come outside. Two meant to come over. Three meant it was important. Four meant to shut up.

“So-!” Taiju was still shouting before he realized he should probably lower his voice. “Sorry Senkuu,” he whispered.

“Listen up Senkuu!” Taiju shouted to his best friend, Who was currently messing with some chemicals with his clubmates. “There’s no stopping me! It’s going today!! After five long years of having feelings for Yuzuriha. I’m finally going to confess my love!”

Senku’s back was too Taiju. Senkuu hung his head and Tajiu heard him sigh.

“Hm intrestinggg very interesting. I’ll be cheering for you so hard from here in the science lab my vocal cords will snap,” Senkuu stated.

“Oh ya? Thanks, Senkuu,” Taiju shouted.

“Silence. I won’t cheer for you even one millimeter for you, you big oaf,” Senkuu scoffed, cleaning out his ears with his pinky.

“Wait so which is it?” Taiju kept shouting.

“A fool who takes a whole five years to say anything is the epitome of absurdity,” Senkuu told Taiju “Allow me to provide a method, something so logical it’ll kill you,” Senkyy grabbed a Florence flask out of this machine. “This will send your pheromone production into overdrive. Basically, it is a love position. Your success is ten billion percent assured if you drink this,” Senkuu handed Taiju the flask. Taiju looked at the flask full of clear liquid. He felt dirty just holding the supposed love potion. He wanted to confess to Yuzuriha the right way. Taiju poured the clear liquid down the nearest drain near him. 

“Thanks, Senkuu, but no thanks!” Taiju firmly stated. “I can’t go and cheat my way into her heart,”

“Of course you won’t you oaf,” Senkuu grinned.

With that, Taiju left for the tree out in the school’s courtyard. He had already been to the crafts club. He knew Yuzuriha would be there. He wanted to confess to her fairly. Not pressuring her by asking her in front of her whole club so he asked her to wait for him there. Taiju put his anxiety to the side. He was going to do this! He was going to confess to the girl he had liked for 5 years! He ran outside to the tree. There was Yuzuriha. She tried her bow ribbon to the falling tree branch, in hopes of keeping it up. Taiju always loved that kind side of her. It always showed, even in little things Yuzuriha did day to day, but Taiju still took note of them.

“Yuzuriha,”

“Hmh? Taiju, you wanted to talk right?” Yuzuriha cocked her head to the right. “So what is it Taiju?”

_She’s so cute-_

Taiju wanted to form the words he practiced last night but his mind was drawing a blank. What was it he wanted to say again? Taiju’s face started to flush.

“Oh, I know!” Yuzuriha cheerfully claimed. “It’s one of those confessions things right?” Yuzuriha's finger traced a heart with her finger on the tree’s bark.

 _Does she know?! Did she know how I felt?_ _  
_ It looked like it snapped in Yzuirha’s head that she was right. She folded her hands together and put them near her heart. Taiju’s mind was still drawing a blank so plan B!

Just tell her everything!

“Listen to me Yuzuriha,” Taiju shouted. Yuzuriha pulled her hands closer to her heart.“These past five years I- I- I’ve liked you. Like a lot! You're always so kind and understanding with everyone. Even with me. I know I’m not the smartest but your so patient with me and I-,”  
Taiju was caught off guard when he felt a sudden weight pushed against him.

“Taiju kun you idiot,” Yuzuriha had her arms wrapped her arms around Taiju and had him in a hug. Her face hidden his chest. 

“I like you too,” She mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Next fanfic: 3/16 Kohaluna  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
